


Go with the Flow

by shinysylver



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hentai, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there is one thing that dating Tony has taught Steve, it's that sometimes you have to go with the flow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go with the Flow

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the Marvel universes. Not even one.
> 
>  **Content Notes:** references to non/dubcon anime but no consent issues with our characters, discussions of tentacle porn
> 
> This was written for [](http://cookinguptales.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cookinguptales**](http://cookinguptales.dreamwidth.org/)'s [Steve/Tony Tentacle Party](http://cookinguptales.dreamwidth.org/34842.html).

“Tony!” Steve yelled. If he was honest, it was really more of a shriek, but shrieking wasn’t exactly a manly Captain America thing to do.

“What?” Tony asked, poking his head into the room.

Steve looked up at Tony and pointed behind him at the TV. “What is that?”

Tony walked over and sat on the arm of the couch, his shoulder brushing against Steve’s. He was shaking with suppressed laughter. “Steve, that’s called Hentai. It’s Japanese animated porn.”

“I know it’s porn,” Steve said. He kept his eyes glued to Tony and absolutely did not glance at the screen out of the corner of his eye, because if he had he would have seen the large eyed, green haired girl giving what looked like a very reluctant blow job to a slimy tentacle, and he certainly hadn’t seen that. “But why are there tentacles?”

Tony shrugged. “Some people like it.” He glanced down at Steve’s lap. “Lieutenant Rogers seems to be taking an interest.”

Steve flushed and shifted around, trying to arrange his sweatpants so that Tony couldn’t see his erection.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Tony said. “It’s made to turn people on.”

Steve gaped at Tony. “It’s a giant squid!”

Tony shook his head. “That’s not what it’s about. It’s about the loss of control, the overstimulation, the—“

Steve held up his hand. “I get it, alright. Can we not talk about it ever again?” A sudden thought came to Steve. “Tony…this is a DVD. Why is there Japanese tentacle porn in your DVD player?”

Tony grinned. “Like I said, some people like it.”

Steve shook his head. “I don’t know about you, Tony.” He turned back to the screen and quickly hit stop on the remote control. He didn’t care if "Lieutenant Rogers" was interested; he wasn’t going to watch a girl be raped by a squid. “I’m going to watch the game. Want to join me?”

Tony had a thoughtful look on his face. “No, I just had an idea. I’ll be in the lab.”

“Okay,” Steve said. He watched Tony leave, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t like the look on Tony’s face and he was pretty sure nothing good was going to come from it.

Steve managed to focus on the game, almost forgetting the whole squid thing until the clock ran out. As he shut off the TV, he realized that he hadn’t seen Tony for a long time and considering the look on Tony’s face when he’d left, that was not a good thing. Making up his mind, Steve headed downstairs.

Once Steve got to the lab, he stopped in shock just inside the door. He could not believe his eyes. It had to be a dream—a nightmare. “Tony, what the hell is that?”

Tony jumped and spun around in surprise. “Don’t sneak up on me.”

Steve didn’t say anything, instead pointing at the four flesh toned tentacles that were waving around on the platform where Tony usually had his uniform taken on and off.

Tony turned back around to face the tentacles and held out his arm. One of them darted forward and wrapped around his arm, caressing it. “I had a few ideas.”

“Obviously,” Steve said. He sighed and walked closer. “It scares me when you have ideas. You know that, right?”

Tony smirked at him. “You love my ideas.” He waved his free hand and one of the tentacles moved forward to stroke Steve’s arm in a very suggestive manner.

Steve’s first instinct was to jerk away from the thing trying to crawl up his shirt sleeve, but he managed to stand still. “It feels like real skin,” he said, trying to keep his voice even.

“That’s the best in artificial human flesh,” Tony said proudly. “It’s military grade, created by Stark Industries to cover prosthetics. Fleshlights can’t hope to compare.”

“Fleshlights?” Steve asked. He grabbed a second tentacle as it started to poke at the waistband of his pants. “Never mind, I’m sure I don’t want to know. And, Tony?”

“Yes?”

Steve held out the writhing tentacle. “You can keep the tentacles to yourself.”

“Oh, come on,” Tony said, a pleading note to his voice. “You liked that video; don’t try to pretend you didn’t.”

“Okay, fine, I liked it a little,” Steve admitted. “But, that doesn’t mean I wanted you to create this, whatever this is. How did you do it so fast, anyway?”

Tony shrugged. “It only took me a few days to manage miniature cold fusion in a cave; this was cake.”

“If only you would use your powers for good,” Steve said. He stepped back to avoid a third tentacle as it made a move in the direction of his ass.

“Ha ha.” Tony waved his hand and the tentacles left Steve and began to wrap themselves around him instead.

Steve swallowed hard as one of the tentacles slipped under Tony’s shirt, pulling it up to reveal his tan abdomen.

“Oh,” Tony said, softly. He grinned at Steve in that way that made Steve very nervous. “You like to watch don’t you?”

“What?” Steve’s voice cracked. He jerked his eyes away from the appendage writhing under Tony’s shirt.

“Do you want to watch these machines fuck me, Steve?” Tony asked. He pulled off his shirt to reveal the tentacle caressing his nipple.

“Maybe,” Steve replied, his eyes glued to Tony’s rapidly hardening nipple.

“Good,” Tony said. He turned his back to Steve and waved the tentacles away from him. “JARVIS, stop the machines and run a diagnostic.”

“Yes, sir,” JARVIS answered.

“Tony?” Steve asked, confused.

Tony turned away from the graphs that had appeared in the air in front of him. “Come back in a few hours. I might take a lot of risks, but there is no way I’m letting anything near my ass until I know it’s been checked and double-checked.”

Steve couldn’t really argue with that, so he turned around and left the lab. He wasn’t really sure how they had gotten to a place in their relationship where he was waiting for Tony to finish his tentacled fucking machine, but he had learned that with Tony you just had to go with the flow. Maybe he would go check out that DVD while he waited…for research.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? There is an awesome and porny sequel: [Adjustments](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/181078.html) by [](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/profile)[**somehowunbroken**](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Adjustments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330973) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken)




End file.
